Weegee Robo Blast 2: How did it Begin
Written by Peanuteegee Characters Adam Rose as Peanut Otter Peanuteegee Jellyeegee Buttereegee Pincheeegee Mama Peanuteegee Jenell Brook Slack as Jelly Otter Gina Marie Tortorici as Baby Butter Otter Gwen Shepard as Opal Otter Nancy Giles as Aunt Nanner Cody Pennes as Pinch Raccoon Part 1 Aunt Nannereegee: "You Must die"( thunder is heard) Jellyeegee: Is she here? Do ya' see her? Peanuteegee: No. Jellyeegee: Mama Peanuteegee, when is Aunt Nanneralleo gonna get here? Mama Peanuteegee: Soon, I hope. But I'm afraid you weegee kids need to go to bed. Peanuteegee, Buttereegee and Jellyalleo: Awwww. Jellyeegee Jr: One more minute, please? Ernesteegee: Now kids, you'll get to see Aunt Nannereegee first thing in the morning. How's that? (sound of boat horn honking) PB&J Weegee: Huh?! Butteralleo: Nannereegee! Ottereegee Family: Oh! Aunt Nannereegee: (riding behind the boat on a jetski) Hi, ya'll! (giggles) Woo-hoo! Hoo hoo hoo! Woo hoo! PB&J Weegee Kids: Aunt Nannereegee! Yeah! (The boat speeds up to the docking plank for the Ottereegee family houseboat, rounds the bend and Aunt Nannereegee leaps off.) Aunt Nannereegee: Aha! Thanks, guy! Hello, my sweet little angel ottereegees. I've got a surprise for you. Mama Peanuteegee: Oh boy! fish bagel bubble gum! Jellyalleo: (squeaky with excitement) That's my favorite! Peanutmee and Jellymee: Thank you! Opalmee: Annaeegee, you're here only a minute and you're already spoiling the kids. Aunt Nannereegee: Well, they don't see their Aunt Nanner every day now, do they? Jellymee: (noticing Aunt Nanner's snazzy sunglasses) Aunt Nanner, your glasses are beautiful. Aunt Nannereegee: You like them? Jellymee: Like them? I love them. (startled by Buttereegee popping her gum) Ahh! (All giggle except Buttereegee Jr.) Ernestmee: All right, PB&J Weegees. Now it's really time to get ready for bed. Jellyeegee: (running up and hugging Aunt Nannereegee along with Peanutalleo Jr) Aw, Dadmee, Aunt Nannereegee just got here. Peanuteegee: Can't we just a little bit longer? Aunt Nannereegee: (putting on a cowboy hat and using a "wild west" accent) Now you listen up, buckaroos. You mosey on into the bunkhouse and get yourself some shuteye. I need you to be well tough for the Weegee Invasion tomorrow morning. (all PB&J Weegees cheer and the members of A.A.Q.W.F and Disgee Army cheer) Peanutalleo: Weegee Invasion! Ernesteegee: Annaeegee, you're too much. Peanuteegee: I'll send Weegees to destroy PB&J just like we did at Weegee Robo Blast 1 and send Weegee also, I wonder what our enemies are doing? Weegee: Don't know, tomorrow we destroy Playhouse Disney and Lake Hoohaw. (Disgee Army Members and A.A.Q.W.F Members cheered again) Weegee: We need Pincheegee to use disguise as Pinch (Good Version). (Scene change. Jelly is outside playing cowboy and cowgirls with Peanut and Butter. She is wearing a bright red cape. Butter is on Peanut's back and Peanut is wearing a cowboy hot.) Jelly: Ride 'em, cowbaby! Butter: Horsey! (Peanut neighs and gallop about. The three giggle and Pincheegee in disguise as the good version of a Pinch clone approaches the group including Pinch approaches the group.) Weegee: You know what to do? (speaking at his cell phone) Pincheegee: Yes Weegee. (speaking at her cell phone) Weegee: Good Luck. Pincheegee: Whatch' ya'll doing? Jelly: We're playing rodeo. Peanut: Yeah. Our Aunt Nanner's gonna take us to the seahorse rodeo tonight. Pinch: Wow, Peanut. Can I play rodeo too? Jelly: Sure! Pincheegee: Great! Gimme your cape! Jelly: Oh. But this is my rodeo cape. Pinch: Just for a sec? Jelly: Mmm... (takes it off and fastens it to Pinch but Pincheegee swiped it from her) Pincheegee: (gasps in delight) Look at me! I'm the queen of the rodeo! (runs around joyfully) La la la la la... (The cape catches on a nail in the fence. Pincheegee starts to run forward...) Peanut: Pinch! Careful! (Pincheegee stops herself, but not before the cape gets ripped She pretends to gasp in upset.) Jelly: My Cape!! Pincheegee: (she giggled) Pinch: Oh no! Jelly, I'm so sorry. (She hands it back to Jelly.) I'll make it up to you, I promise! (Jelly holds up the cape, which appears ruined.) Jelly: You mean you'll get me a new one? Pinch: Well, I don't have a cape and I don't have any money. (This wasn't what Jelly wanted to hear. She walks away. Pinch tails after.) But I'll do anything, Jelly! Anything! (Pincheegee teleports) Peanut: (catching up with Jelly) It was just an accident, right Jelly? (Jelly walks away again.) Pinch: (grasping Peanut by the arm) Oh, I've gotta figure out a way to make this up to her. I've got it! Peanut: Hmm. (Scene change. Pinch runs past Jelly and into the Otter family houseboat. She heads into Jelly's room.) Pinch: Just a sec! (They walk in.) I made your bed and I folded all your clothes and put them away neatly. See?! Jelly: (without any enthusiasm) Oh my. You didn't have to do that. (She sits down on her bed.) Pinch: So, do you forgive me? Jelly: Well... (Jelly holds the cape up to her face and sobs. Pinch walks away sadly. She joins Peanut and Butter in the kitchen. Jelly enters the room and turns on the water for the faucet...) Peanut: You don't have to do the dishes, Jelly. Jelly: Yes, I do. It's my turn to do them today. Peanut: (indicates Pinch, who is drying a plate) Pinch already did 'em for you. Pincheegee: (humming) Hm hm hm hm. Jelly: Thanks. Pinch: Now do you forgive me? Jelly: I for-- I for-- I can't believe you ripped it! That was my special cape! (She stalks off.) Peanut: (putting a comforting arm around Pinch) Don't worry, Pinch. She'll get over it, I hope. Pincheegee: (she whispers) PB&J MUST DIE!!! (Peanuteegee teleports in disguise as Peanut and killed him using his Peanuteegee Virus) (Jelly sighs and sits down on the Otter family couch. She tries them on, but then they fall off her face. They hit the table and then explode.) Jelly: Oh no! Aunt Nanner's glasses! (Outside Peanuteegee and Buttereeegee in disguise were fighting against Butter) (She tries to punch Buttereegee but Buttereegee punched her really hard and she was stunned and Peanuteegee used his Lasers at her and killed her and Buttereegee ate her. Peanuteegee: She's finished Buttereegee. (Jelly picks them up and runs outside. Peanuteegee and Buttereegee find her outside, pacing.) Peanuteegee: Jelly, what's wrong? Jelly: Oh, Peanut. I broke Aunt Nanner's new sunglasses. Peanuteegee: Uh oh. How'd you do that? Jelly: Well, I saw them on the coffee table and I was trying them on a little bit and I dropped 'em. Look. Poor Aunt Nanner. These glasses were so special. What am I gonna do? Peanuteegee: Maybe we could fix 'em? Jelly: Peanut Otter, you're the greatest older brother I've ever had. Peanuteegee: I'm the only older brother you've ever had. (giggles) Come on! (They walk inside, Butter going for a bit of a ride.) Aunt Nanner: Howdy, kids! Soon it's gonna be time for the rodeo! Peanuteegee: (nonchalant) We can't wait. Jelly: Um, we're gonna go down to the basement and do somethin', okay? Opal: Okay. You don't need to ask permission for that. (The three walk sideways, slowly, into the basement, Peanut giving a little wave. Opal puts up her hands as if to say she doesn't get it.) Jelly: Okay, now how do we fix the glasses? Peanuteegee: I don't know. Jelly: You don't know?! Peanuteegee: Don't panic. Here, chew some of Aunt Nanner's gum. That always calms you down. Now let's see. We need something sticky. Maybe there's something down here we can use. Paint? Nah, that won't work. Glue? Nope, all used up. (Jelly chews her gum, blows it and pops a bubble.) Gum! Jelly: I just chewed the whole pack. Sorry. I guess I'm more nervous than I thought. Peanuteegee: No, Jelly. We can use the gum to fix the glasses. Jelly: Peanut, you're a genius. I'll just put some gum in these holes. Then we can stick the jewels back in good as new. See? Peanuteegee: Watch out, Jelly. You're getting gum all over everything. Jelly: Oh no. Peanuteegee: They look worse than ever. Jelly: I think we'd better do a noodle dance and fast. Peanuteegee: (crosses his arms) I'll use my noodle, but I'm not dancing. Noodle, use your noodleNoodle, do the Noodle Dance! Jelly: I've got it! Peanuteegee: Wait, let me guess. A time machine. Jelly: Nope. Peanuteegee: A helicopter? Jelly: (shakes her head) Nope. Peanuteegee: Giant magnet? Jelly: And no. (takes a deep breath) I have to go and tell Aunt Nanner the truth. Peanuteegee: What kind of plan is that? Jelly: It's the only thing to do. (She picks up the glasses and heads upstairs.) Oh, she'll never forgive me. Uh, Aunt Nanner, I'm really sorry. Please don't be mad at me. Aunt Nanner: Mad at you? What on Earth could ever make me get mad at you, honey? Jelly: (handing her the glasses) I didn't mean to, but I broke your glasses. Opal: (wagging her finger) Jelly, you shouldn't have taken Aunt Nanner's glasses without asking her. Jelly: I know. I'm sorry. Aunt Nanner: Honey, don't you worry. I can get them fixed. And I know you didn't do it on purpose. I forgive you. Jelly: You do? Aunt Nanner: Of course. Jelly: But they were so expensive. Aunt Nanner: Expensive? Sweetie, they only cost me six boxtops. Jelly: Really? Aunt Nanner: (as she talks, a chorus begins singing "oom bop ahh") Really. And listen, even if they had been expensive, you didn't mean to break them, right? Jelly: Right. Aunt Nanner: You're more important to me than any old pair of glasses. Peanuteegee: You must die!!! (and uses his Peanuteegee Stare) Aunt Nanner and Opal: No You haven't seen the last of me.(Aunt Nanner and Opal died) (Peanuteegee turned invisible and went into her room , as Jelly begins speaking...) Jelly: Oh my, Pinch! Jelly: I gotta Save Pinch. (Pincheegee killed Pinch and Pinch gasps in death and hid her body and giggles and Peanuteegee re-appeared and Butteralleo teleports) Jelly: I'm too late Pincheegee: DIEEE!!! (And Pincheegee reveals her face) Jelly: You're the one who ripped my cape but I sewed it back together and you two killed Peanut and Butter and you killed Pinch (she sobs). Jelly: I'll kill you Weegees for this and revive my friends. (Peanuteegee and Butteralleo and Pincheegee begun against Jelly) (Jelly had turned into her cowgirl form) (She punches Butteralleo) (Peanuteegee then uses his deadly lasers at Jellyeegee for attacking Butteralleo) (Mama Peanuteegee and Jellyeegee had joined the battle) (Pinch then got revived by Jellyeegee and she turned into her ballerina form) (Pincheegee then punched Pinch very far) (Mama Peanuteegee nukes the Otters Houseboat with a explosive fish bagel he thrown and rushes to Ernest's General Store and killed him) (Opaleegee and her sisters joined the battle and she teleports to Pinch and paralysed her by using her Paralysing Stare and flew off back to the battle) Pinch: I can't move. (Jelly then runs to Pinch and unparalysed her by feeding her a Golden Apple she found at a Forest) Pinch: I finished rearranging your sock drawer. (yawns) I'll be back tomorrow to do more stuff for you. Jelly: Pinch, you didn't tear my cape It was those miserable wretched Weegees that did it. I'm sorry I made you feel so bad about it. And I'm sorry I let you do all this work. Pinch: But your cape! Jelly: Pinch, you're more important than some old cape that I repaired at the beginning of a battle that started earlier. Pinch: You mean you forgive me? Jelly: I forgive you, infinity. (The music for Egg Rock Zone 3 plays as Jelly and Pinch get back to battle.) (Jelly fastens a teleporting wristband at Pinch's arm and Jelly fastens a teleporting wristband at her own arm) (Weegee then teleports to the battle including Weegee's Army and the Disgee Army and A.A.Q.W.F members) Aunt Nannereegee: You weegees better get ready. It's time to do the Weegee Invasion. (Peanuteegee,Pincheegee,Butteralleo and Opaleegee teleported to them.) (Peanut and teleports to them wearing his cowboy hat and wearing a dark blue teleportation waistband including Buttereegee who is wearing a yellow teleportation waistband and he and his sisters and Pinch teleports to the demolished Family Houseboat of the Otters he instantly rebuilted it and went into the basement for a meeting.) Pinch: How did he do that? Jelly: Powers. Peanut: This is a meeting everyone, It is about the heroes that always defeat us all the time, ee better defeat the Disgee Army or we'll die and we need reinforcements (he blows his whistle to summon the Playhouse Disney Army and Al Qaeegee members.) Peanut: Destroy all of the heroes who are destroying us. Eubie: How? Peanut: I'm glad you asked Eubie because that's why I gave you all powers to defeat them. Sqeegee: We'll destroy them Weegees in no time. Maltroeegee: I agree also. Samaweegee: Weegee must DIE!!! Pinch: (giggles) Peanut: Okay let's do this. Samaweegee: Everyone to Mickeegee Park. (Scene changes, Weegee makes an announcement to the Disgee Army, A.A.Q.W.F and his army in Mickeegee Park.) Weegee: I have an announcement, the evil forces of Al Qaeegee and Playhouse Disgee are under attack, we better protect the United 'Gees Universe and the Disgee Universe from the enemies. Malleo: And If anything happens to the Universes they'll be taken over by the Playhouse Disney Army and Al Qaeegee. Peanut (Evil Version): We better hurry Weegee and Malleo I think they are coming anytime. Suteegee: We'll deal with those enemies Peanut. Peanuteegee: And we'll won't let Weegee down. (They headed straight towards Mickeegee Park) Part 2 Category:Transcripts